


Birth of Titans: the New Teen Titans

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, LGBT, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: The year was 2030 and Star and Central city were destroyed by a group called the New Doom. The survivors all moved and formed a city and named it Charm City. It is now 2033 and the children of some of the most well known heroes and villains came together and reformed the Teen Titans. Led by Laurel Lance and Rip Hunters daughter, Dinah aka the black canary, they protect Charm City and anywhere that needs them. They are  mentored by the daughter of Starfire and Raven, as well as the daughter of Beastboy and The Ravager.





	1. Fall of Star City

The fall of Star City and the rise of Charm City  
Written by: Iris West-Allen  
Published July 8, 2043

It was January first twenty thirty. An endless sea of people could be seen from wherever you looked. There was over fifteen thousand people gathered in the square right in front of town hall. Today was the thirteen-year celebration of Mayor Oliver Queens mayor ship. Every four years Mayor Queen would run against multiple opponents and every time, even when it looked like he wouldn’t win he always pulled through. It was like the man couldn’t loose.   
Mayor Queen stood in front of the crowd, cleared his throat and began to speak. He had a boyish way of talking along with his good looks helping him out. Felicity was standing next to him beaming. After everything those two had been through they deserved these moments of happiness. Sitting behind them looking rather bored were their thirteen-year-old twins, Jonas and Kennedy. They were so different from each other you wouldn’t believe they were twins though in tough situations they definitely have each other’s backs.  
Scanning the stage I caught sight of Oliver’s head of Judicial matters, Laurel Lance. She looked so happy attached to her husband, Rip Hunters, arm. She had been through a lot herself and we all know we owe her husband everything for bringing her back to us. Their thirteen-year-old daughter, Dinah was standing with them.   
Mayor Queen spoke of all the great things he had planned for the city in the next four years. He wanted to build more playgrounds and more affordable housing. He wanted to make schools more accessible for the handicapped and make sure all schools had teachers and classes for students with learning disabilities, even in the colleges.  
Just as he was about to give his closing statements explosions rocked the city. People were yelling and Captain Lance informed Mayor Queen that multiple bombs had gone off all over the city and people in cloaks were killing people as they walked through town. Oliver issued a warning statement for everyone to evacuate through the tunnels under the city.  
Barry, my wonderful husband and The Flash, started to zoom around town and getting people into the tunnels. The Legends, as Rip called them, got to work as well. Soon enough, the survivors were in the tunnels and heading for the hidden city that had been built by Oliver and Laurel in case of such an emergency.  
The city was a work of art. Using technology from Rips ship. The Waverider, they had built a futuristic paradise. The buildings were so beautiful and there were plants and trees and huge parks everywhere. The storage units had been filled with enough supplies to feed a billion people for a year. The entire thing was covered by a dome and since they had closed the tunnels that led between star and here there was no way for those crazy masked people to enter.   
Oliver and Barry headed back to make sure no one was left behind. When they returned, they let everyone know that the masked people had totally taken over the city and were calling it their own. There were already over a hundred of them there, including children. They had taken their city.  
Knowing he had to do something to try to calm everyone down Oliver took the podium in front of what would become the new city hall. His speech spoke of finding a new home and that just because their old one was gone, that didn’t mean they couldn’t make this new place greater than the old one. He said that they would name it Charm City and that everyone together will make it home.  
People clapped and cheered and with the help of local law enforcement and all the super heroes around, people were shown to their new houses and given provisions. Stores would open gradually and so would the schools. By the end of 2031, Charm City felt less like a hidden away bunker and more like a normal place to live.   
It then became 2033 and life had just become routine again. Since Barry had taken a job with the new Charm City Police Department, we decided to move to Charm City from Central with our sixteen-year-old twins, Kelly and Jay and our ten-year-old daughter, Tanya. We were also blessed to get Wally and Jesse moving in with their sixteen-year-old son, Savitar. With so many speedsters and other heroes in town things were good and quiet. Our head of Judicial matters, Laurel Hunter as she was going by now, also gave birth to a beautiful healthy daughter six months ago and named her after her lovely sister, Sara.  
The peace seemed like it could last forever, At least we thought, but that is for another article.   
Iris West-Allen  
Dear readers, please don’t miss Iris’s next article titled “The New Titans”  
-Editorial staff of the Charm City Gazette


	2. It Begins

Mayor Queen’s office   
Charm City

 

Forty seven year old Laurel Lance strolled into the mayor's office with a baby in one arm, a baby bag also connected to that arm and and her work files in the other. Sara was a surprise, albeit a happy surprise but a surprise at that. Laurel situated Sara just right and plopped herself down on the chair opposite Oliver. 

Oliver looked across at the woman sitting in front of him. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep but yet she had a beautiful smile on her face and she was already pulling open a file folder of things that needed his attention for the day. 

Seeing the looks the others were giving her, Laurel turned her attention to the paperwork in front of her. “Sorry about Sara being with me, Rip had things to work on in the WaveRider and Dinah is at school” Laurel said not taking her eyes off of the paperwork. “First of all never be sorry for being a great mother and second, don't forget Laurel that we have been friends for a long time, so no need to apologize” Oliver said with a smile. 

Laurel loved Oliver’s smile. He seemed to be able to make bad situations seem not as bad. Laurel smiled back and Sara made a happy cooing noise and that's when Laurel felt someone's hands on her shoulders. If she didn't have the baby in tow she would have probably flipped them over the chair but instead she leaned her head back and looked upwards. 

She ended up staring straight into the bright blue eyes of Felicity Queen. She was forty four and still looked not a day over twenty five. “What may I do for you Mrs. Queen?” Laurel asked with a smile. Felicity kissed her cheek and says with her hands on her hips, “I will take little Sara so you and the mayor can get some work done and maybe you can get some sleep and maybe eat something, you look thinner than a piece of spaghetti”. 

Laurel smiles and gratefully hands Sara to Laurel who pulls on one of Felicity’s pony tales. Felicity laughs and tickles her getting a happy laugh from the little thing. Oliver beams up at his wife and says with a smirk, “if you two would like to go further than pecks on the cheek don't let me stop you, I would love to see the lauricity make out session”. The two women laugh and Felicity heads out with the baby. Laurel and Oliver watch her leave with naughty intentions on their minds. 

“Is it wrong I would give anything for one night with your wife?” Laurel asks leaning back in her chair. Oliver shakes his head grinning again. “Hell no, I would pay you to spend one night with my wife. I'm sure Rip feels the same way” Oliver says laughing and waving over his secretary. “Could you please pick up this breakfast order, Mrs. Hunter is famished and so am I. Feel free to pick up something for yourself as well” Oliver says flashing his award winning smile. The young woman blushes and nods heading quickly off to do Oliver’s bidding. “Something's never change” Laurel says smiling. “No they don't” Oliver says laughing. 

 

Charm City Highschool

Dinah sat poking her lunch with the plastic fork. She wasn't in the mood for her mom's well balanced lunch. She wanted a slice of pizza and a coke, just like her best friend Kennedy Queen had. She was lucky. Her mom always gave her the most delicious looking meals. Today it was two giant slices of combo pizza with a side of breadsticks and a diet orange fizzy soda to go with it. 

Dinah sighed and decided to eat some of her kale salad with oranges and a side of strawberries. At Least her mom added in a diet orange fizzy soda to go with it. Her and Kennedy smiled at each other, clicked cans and continued eating. She needed the little energy it would provide for the rest of the school day. 

Just as the end of lunch bell started ringing an explosion rocked the building. Students were running everywhere and teachers were even more frantic. Dinah and Kennedy ducked under their table and huddled close until the entire thing was over.


End file.
